Golden Moment
by shy-hinata
Summary: Oishi x Eiji pairing Fuji takes some photos during their mountain climbing trip.
1. Golden Moment I

Title: Golden Moment (part 1 of 2)  
Author: shyhinata  
Rating: G  
Pairings: Golden Pair  
Summary: Fuji makes good use of his camera while the team climbs a mountain to see the sunrise.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of PoT, but boy do I wish I owned Oishi!  
  
Author's notes: I wrote this after listening to Fuji's song "Shaata chansu wa ichido" (One chance for a picture, or something like that) It's written from Fuji's POV

* * *

"WHAT?!" is the exclamation I hear from many of my teammates. Guess they're not really into Oishi's mountain climbing idea. We're all tired from a long practice session. Perfect. I smile and chime in.  
  
"I think it's a great idea. I'm in."  
  
We sit on the train, well on our way there. I pull out my camera and snap a few shots of us on the train. There is one scene in particular that catches my attention as I look through the viewfinder. My best friend Eiji is sitting in his seat, excitedly calling for us to join the card game. Right behind him is his partner Oishi, standing there looking steady as...well, a rock. I quickly click the shutter to capture the moment. I smile and gesture to Tezuka to join the poker game. As we play, I think back to that photo that I took. That's the way things have always been for them, hasn't it? Others may not notice, but I definitely do. They're more than just a doubles team...no, they're much more than that, although they probably haven't admitted it to themselves yet. Tezuka once told me that the old captain asked him to be the pillar of support for Seigaku [1], a role that he has filled admirably. I can tell that all Oishi wants to be is that pillar of support for Eiji, and Eiji wouldn't have it any other way. Somehow I didn't see these things until I looked at them through the lens of my camera, as though it has filtered out everything that might obscure those feelings. Or maybe it's because they're too tired to put up those defences. My smile grows slightly...yes, this was a perfect idea.  
  
As we wait for the sun to come up, Oishi looks worried. He's afraid that he's dragged us all up here, and we won't get to see the sunrise. Even though the sunrise would be great to see, I think it's still worth us coming here. I've made good use of my camera, and everyone's tired state makes them just that much more vulnerable. Oishi's shoulders slump in disappointment, and he sighs. In a flash, Eiji is at his side trying to cheer him up. I can't hear what they're saying though. Eiji's voice is unusually quiet. He's whispering something into the vice-captain's ear, their bodies very close. I pick up my camera quietly, feeling a bit like a voyeur spying on two lovers. They don't even notice as the shutter clicks. Was that a blush that I saw on Oishi's cheeks? Tezuka shoots me a look that would make ordinary men grovel. Instead I continue to smile, and shrug my shoulders slightly.  
  
Whatever Eiji said seems to have its desired effect. Oishi's shoulders straighten and there is a wistful smile on his face. Eiji is beaming at him, and they share a look of understanding.  
  
::click ::  
  
Tezuka shoots me another look. I understand what he's trying to say to me. I am going to take that camera away from you if this persists...leave those two alone. I raise my eyebrow and continue to smile. Ah...so you've known all this time... Tezuka nods almost imperceptibly, and I lower my camera. There will be more chances in the future.  
  
"There it is!! The sunrise!"  
  
Oishi's excited voice breaks through the early morning quiet. Eiji is right there with him, staring at the scenery with pure joy. Oishi wasn't disappointed in the end, and that's why Eiji is that much happier. As the sunlight bathes them in its warm light, they forget where they are and hug each other, jumping up and down like children. They laugh and cheer together.  
  
I can't help it. I raise my camera and capture the truly golden moment. Tezuka's face is stern. I know I'm going to get laps for this later, but I don't care. It was worth it. There really was just one chance for that shot.  
  
Yes...this trip was perfect...

* * *

LEXICON  
  
[1] Seigaku - The school that they all attend, short for Seishun Gakkun (I think) 


	2. Golden Moment II

Title: Golden Moment - part 2  
Author: shyhinata  
Rating: between G and PG  
Pairings: Golden Pair  
Warnings: fluff, light shonen-ai  
Summary: Set about 6-7 years in the future. Oishi and Eiji have a housewarming party at their new apartment. Fuji brings them an interesting gift.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of PoT, but boy do I wish I owned Oishi!  
  
Author's notes: This is also from Fuji's POV. After hearing back from a bunch of readers, it seemd that a lot of them wanted to see another part that told a bit more of what Fuji ended up doing with the pictures he took.

* * *

I go out to fetch the mail and am greeted by a cheery, yellow envelope. I smile...I can spot Eiji's handiwork anywhere. I carefully open it as I walk back inside. Ah...an invitation. It seems that Eiji and Oishi are having a small housewarming/reunion party. Oishi's neat handwriting gives all the relevant details. Hmm...it seems like they've made a specific request for no gifts. "Spending time with good friends is gift enough". I smirk. Yes...that definitely sounds like Oishi. Eiji would never turn down a chance to get presents. In my head I can almost see the conversation those two would have about that point.  
  
[A/N: This next little bit should be in italics because it's Fuji's imagination, but I can't seem to format it properly. Sorry!]  
"But O-i-shi...don't you think it would be nice if we had reminders of our friends decorating the place?" Eiji would say while giving Oishi his best puppy dog impression. Oishi would sigh, ruffle Eiji's hair and give him a hug. "Eiji, you know things are so expensive these days. I wouldn't want that to be a burden on anyone. Besides, we have so many reminders right here." Oishi would then point to Eiji's head and heart. Eiji would promptly become a pile of mush and concede to whatever Oishi said.  
  
I shake my head and chuckle to myself. Me, and my silly musings. It was probably nothing like that. Maybe things were much more...racy. I snort a little, and let that train of thought go. Those two have always been so transparent ever since the beginning. So why didn't I notice until that day? The wheels in my head start to turn, and my smile grows even more. Sorry, Oishi. I'm going to have to ignore your little request.  
  
The apartment is in a quaint little neighbourhood, not far from (you guessed it) tennis courts. The current furnishings are still quite sparse, but it already has a wonderful, homey feeling to it. The old regulars greet each other with smiles and hugs. Somehow, we have all managed to come together despite our busy schedules.  
  
We sit together in the slightly cramped living room chatting, telling stories, and enjoying each other's company once again. As usual, my camera is out and I snap all sorts of photos of us laughing together. Oishi was right; this is a gift in itself. I'm so caught up in things that I almost forget the little surprise that I've prepared for the hosts. 'Almost', being the operative word here. While everyone talks, I excuse myself and grab an album of photos from my bag. When I return, Eiji's keen eyes have noticed what I'm carrying.  
  
"Fu-ji!!! What's that?! Are they photos from our tennis club days??? YAY! I love photos!!!"  
  
Eiji's outburst has caught everyone's attention. I smile and wonder if my best friend will really love photos when we're done looking through this album. Everyone starts to gather around.  
  
"Ah...sorry Oishi. I know you said no gifts, but I brought this for you and Eiji."  
  
I open the album with my trademark smile plastered on my face. I can't wait to see everyone's reaction. The first picture is the one I took years ago of us on the train, when Oishi insisted we go mountain climbing. Everyone laughs and reminisces about that trip, probably not realizing where this is going. I turn the page, and hear a strangled noise come from Oishi. Yes, he was always the shyer of the two. I think he's figured out where things are going. The 4x6 glossy shows Eiji and Oishi sharing a look between them. Tezuka raises his eyebrow at me and I know he remembers that time just as well as me. Flip. Now it's Eiji's turn to choke. Captured on film are him and Oishi hugging.  
  
By now, everyone has realized what this album is. Over the years, I've managed to capture the growth of their relationship. My guess is that most of the team, with the exception of Tezuka and maybe Inui, hadn't realized just how far back these two go. As we continue to flip through the photos, everyone smiles as they realize just how obvious those two had always been. All the signs were under our noses, but we somehow missed them.  
  
Eiji and Oishi both blush as everyone looks at the photo album. Everyone is teasing them mercilessly about their early puppy love. Momo is laughing quite loudly at one shot I took while we were in high school. It was after winning a particularly tough match, Eiji leapt into Oishi's arms throwing his arms around his partner's neck, both legs flailing in the air.  
  
"HA HA HA!!! The ref should've fined you guys for indecent behaviour on the court!!!" Momo's loud voice carries above everyone else's chatter.  
  
Eiji nearly spits out his drink, and Oishi stammers a little before patting Eiji on the back. I think it's time for me to shift the spotlight a little.  
  
"Ah...Momo...if you like my photos so much, I'm sure you'll love this album then."  
  
I pull out another album and suppress a laugh as Momo's laugh turns to shock. The rest of the regulars now have their curiosity piqued and move towards me to look at the new album, while Momo continues to blabber incoherently. Except for Oishi and Eiji, who continue to flip through my album for them. They speak softly to one another, smiling, touching, and pointing to different moments that they remember. I quietly escape the noisy group that has formed around the new album, and pick up my camera. The Golden Pair thinks that everyone has forgotten about them after the uproar with the new album. They don't even notice me as they look into each other's eyes and lean in for a quick kiss.  
  
:: click ::  
  
Ah...yet another golden moment.  
  
THE END 


End file.
